Missing Piece
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: After the Battle of Tartaros, Kyouka wakes up as a spirit, wondering what happened after her demise. Now, she is forced to follow Mirajane as the soul of her mate calls out to her from within the whitette. Only time will tell where she goes now. KyoSei angst fic. Hint's of Mirza.
1. Chapter 1

_**I, in no way shape or form, own Fairy Tail. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Happy New Year, alligators! I'm starting off my new year pretty well. So, I was feeling angsty due to reading the TV Tropes character page for Tartaros. I decided that I would try things from the demons' point of view after Minerva managed to kill Kyouka and Mirajane absorbed Seilah. This mentions the backstory that I haven't typed up for Erza and Mirajane yet, but I do have it written, so expect it. Anyway, enjoy some semi-angst.**_

* * *

Kyouka groaned as she awoke, one taloned hand going to her head as a strange ringing sounded in her ears. _Where am I?_ she wondered, opening tired purple eyes and glancing around. _There's wreckage everywhere… Am I… still at the Cube?_ Looking around once more, the greenette found her limbs not fully functional and took a moment to stand.

Turning in all directions, Kyouka couldn't find any sign of… anything, nothing to indicate the time or place. The former chairman's body was still nearby, as was Seilah's. However, the Wizards and the flying cats were all nowhere to be found. The same could be said for Acnologia and the other dragon. _Where is everyone?_ she wondered.

A soft sound from nearby drew the tall demon's attention and she spun to find Seilah stirring nearby. "Seilah!" she breathed in relief, happy that nothing had happened to her love. As she walked closer, a sudden thought made her pause. _Wait… I absorbed her soul… She should still be inside of my body…_ A sudden shiver slid down the bird-like demoness' back as she slowly looked back.

Her body lay motionless on the ground. Her Etherious form was still present, but blood spattered her, her chest not rising with breath. Her limbs were splayed in all directions and that same smile was still on her lips from the knowledge of Face's activation. _I'm dead…?_ Spinning her head about, Kyouka wondered how this could be. _Zeref, he should have resurrected me! What happened with Face's activation?_

"Kyouka… sama…" The hoarse voice of her love reclaimed the greenette's attention and Kyouka strode to the downed woman's side, kneeling and lifting one pale hand with her own. _Even though I'm a ghost of myself, I can still touch her?_ Red eyes looked up to her and Kyouka smiled down at Seilah. "Kyouka-sama, what happened?" Seilah asked quietly, eyes slightly unfocused.

"I'm not sure." Kyouka sighed, glancing about once again. "No one is around and I don't know what happened after I died."

"Died?" Seilah's eyes widened, the brunette struggling to sit up. Kyouka stopped her easily and Seilah spotted the lifeless form a ways away. "They… they killed you?"

"If they hadn't, the activation of Face would have." her love explained. "Mard Geer-sama, he told me to form a Living Link with the main lacrima to speed up the process. Upon the activation of Face, I would have died." Purple eyes narrowed in confusion as they cast upon the area. "But the humans weren't quick enough to kill me before the activation, so what is happening?"

Neither said anything for a bit, Seilah attempting to regain her strength as Kyouka tried to sense someone, anyone from their number. Footsteps coming in their direction drew the attention of the pair and Kyouka's lip curled at the white-haired mage that had done this to her love. She wanted nothing more than to sink her claws deep into the woman's body and heighten her pain from the inside.

Mirajane smiled down at Seilah and knelt in front of her, blue eyes checking over the form expertly. "You're close to death." she stated, her expression displaying complete serenity. "You will die if I simply left you here."

Seilah stared at the Wizard in fury, turning her head away. "I need not the pity of a human." she coughed, one shaky hand lifting to her chest. "If I must die because of defeat, then I choose to do so."

Mirajane hummed in thought, settling beside the downed woman as Seilah's breathing grew sporadic. Red eyes began to droop as the threat of sleep overtook her. Slowly, the spirit of the demoness began to sit up, glancing to Kyouka with a shy smile. Kyouka gave her signature smirk, holding out a hand to her love. Seilah took it happily and the pair began walking away, wondering what had happened if the Wizards still lived.

"I don't think I want you to die."

The voice made them both stop, chilling them to the core. Turning back, Kyouka gasped to find that Mirajane had reached out to touch Seilah's forehead, a purple aura surrounding both of them. "No!" the greenette screamed as Seilah's body began to disappear. The hand in her own started to tug away and purple eyes widened as Seilah drifted from her, back toward Mirajane.

"Kyouka-sama!" Seilah screamed, reaching out desperately for her love, the slightest widen of her eyes the only indication of her panic.

"Seilah!" Kyouka rushed after the other demoness, wary of extending her claws in case her power no longer worked in the realm they had found themselves in. Working her feet quickly, the greenette extended a hand, gritting her teeth as she was almost there, just about to-.

Kyouka grunted as she slammed into a barrier, preventing her from reaching Seilah as the brunette disappeared into Mirajane's body. Purple eyes glared up at the human as Mirajane stood, Kyouka lifting onto her hands and knees as she snarled at the whitette. Mirajane seemed none-the-wiser, turning on her heel and beginning to walk away.

"Have you gathered all you wished?"

Kyouka's ears twitched and she snarled as a flash of red strode closer. _You…!_ Mirajane giggled and nodded. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if I could absorb Kyouka's body with how long she's been dead, but I was in time to save Seilah."

"You call that saving her?" Kyouka roared, lashing out instinctively. Her claws met that same barrier, igniting a small bit of pain in the greenette. Reduced to growling furiously, Kyouka watched as the Fairy Tail Wizards spoke, her ears picking up the faintest of screams from inside of Mirajane's body. _Seilah's still in there… suffering because of my failure._

The pair had begun to walk and Kyouka had no choice but to follow, even if it was to be close to her love. "It really is lucky that the dragons destroyed all of the Faces." Erza murmured, looking to the sky. Kyouka's heart stopped at that. _All of the dragons… destroyed them…?_

"Kind of sad that they had to disappear right after, though." Mirajane sighed.

"indeed." her companion seemed lost in thought and this did not escape either of the people with her.

"Something on your mind?" Mirajane asked softly.

Erza shifted her weight, avoiding the whitette's eyes. "Kyouka and Seilah… did you sense anything about them?" Kyouka cocked her head, wondering what the Armored Wizard could be on about.

"I did sense something deeper than just… coworkers." Mirajane said slowly, also casting a sidelong glance to her friend.

"Do you think they… could have been… involved?" the warrior avoided her friend's gaze as she waited.

"I certainly think they were." Mirajane responded.

Erza was quiet for several minutes as they continued the walk to Magnolia. Kyouka eyed the redhead suspiciously, wondering why she would ask such questions and then fall silent. _Humans are such odd creatures._ she huffed, turning her attention to the softest of voices resonating from within Mirajane. _Tch, stealing souls to parade as their own…_

"We tore them apart."

Both Kyouka and Mirajane stopped in their tracks and fully faced the other woman, who had turned away from them and was looking up at the sky sadly. "Erza, what do you mean?"

"After… us…" Both women visibly cringed, recalling a terrible memory, the events of which Kyouka was unaware. "I've been keeping away from romance in general. I'm… not yet ready to… let myself open fully yet."

"It's a reflex, just like your armor." Mirajane nodded.

"But… I can still tell." the redhead sighed. "I can still tell when others feel something. If they were as involved as we think they were, then… we tore them apart."

Mirajane's usual smile dropped completely, only allowing herself to show this side to Erza. "You think so?" she sighed tiredly.

"Minerva killed Kyouka and you absorbed Seilah's soul." her friend pointed out. "They can… no longer be together."

"Even though I have Seilah's soul, that doesn't stop her from being resurrected." Mirajane murmured.

"As a truly emotionless puppet with only one goal in mind." Erza told her. "I want… I know it's foolish…"

"But you want them to be together in the future when some idiot decides to resurrect them?" Mirajane chuckled wryly, understanding the warrior's motives.

"It's stupid, but even demons deserve to be happy." Erza chuckled, continuing to walk again. "They find their happiness wherever they can. I mean, they were just trying to see their creator again. It just so happened that their ultimate happiness interfered with the greater population and therefore couldn't happen."

"But how do we make certain they're resurrected at the same time?" Mirajane mused, following after her friend.

"The only way would be to find their books, but I'm not certain what happens after that." Erza shrugged. "Better not to think about it just yet. Master has something important to tell us tomorrow."

Kyouka stared at the pair in abject shock, moving as a mechanical response to Seilah's fading voice. _Are they seriously talking about us this way?_ she thought, glancing between the two Wizards, astonished. _How could they think of our happiness in such a way when we attempted to kill them?_ Shaking her head, Kyouka conceded to her inability to understand the human species. _Such odd creatures…_ Lowering her head sadly, Kyouka shook her head. _Odd creatures I will now be forced to follow. I suppose the human notion of karma truly does exist._

Resigning herself to her fate, Kyouka lifted her head and rushed to catch up with the Wizards that had gotten further ahead. If this was the torture she had to endure to simply be beside her love, then she could endure it. It was nothing compared to what would happen if she moved on.

* * *

 _ **And there's the beginning, everyone. I quite enjoy this pairing, so expect to see more from it. When I say "this pairing", note I'm saying KyoSei. Because hell yes, sexy powerful lesbian demons. Drop me a review, alright? And also, again, Happy New Year!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I decided to continue with this fic simply because exploring some of the background the demons possibly had is intriguing to me and you all know I don't care about canon. Here you all are. Chapter two of Missing Piece!**_

* * *

Mirajane felt the presence, but couldn't place where it was coming from. Ever since she had absorbed Seilah's body and soul, she had felt a presence always beside her. Even after Master broke up the guild and everyone went their separate ways, the eldest whitette could still feel the linger beside her. She had attempted to get into contact with a few old friends, but even Erza had basically disappeared off the face of the map. Sighing, Mira continued her training, focusing so that she could control a form as powerful as Seilah's.

Kyouka watched the filthy creature practice controlling Seilah's form, working hard to master it. Scoffing in contempt, Kyouka picked at some grass nearby, wondering how Seilah was feeling about the entire ordeal. _Probably even more bitter than myself._ she thought, lip curling as she watched the human take on the form of her love once again.

For the past several weeks, she had been watching Mirajane train with Seilah's form, feeling her heart flutter at the visage of her love. It made her blood boil just that much more knowing that the form was being controlled by a disgustingly low creature. Seilah deserved better than to be a mere tool for a human to fight. _I bet she could never even control her Etherious form._ Kyouka snickered, thinking back. _Although, Seilah herself can't control her Etherious form most of the time either, but the thought of a human doing so? Ridiculous._

"How is it going, Mira-nee?" a voice called. Kyouka barely acknowledged the arrival of the younger sister. The girl had been out often during these workouts to be certain her sister didn't strain attempting to use Seilah's form.

"Lisanna, do you feel anything odd?" Mirajane inquired, turning to her sister. Kyouka waited patiently. It wasn't the first time the older woman had asked this. The greenette had figured out weeks ago that the powerful Wizard could sense her presence.

Lisanna's eyes turned apologetic as she set down the tray she had been carrying. "Sorry, but I don't feel anything out of the ordinary. Are you certain it's not just the subconscious sadness of the guild breaking up?"

"No, there's definitely _something_ here." Mirajane sighed, rubbing her hands along her face as she changed into Seilah's visage once more. Kyouka smiled, feeling her heart reach out even the tiniest bit to her love. "See? It's stronger now. There's definitely someone here and they seem to grow stronger when I'm in this form, but fade into a weak presence if I change into something else."

"Maybe it's the soul of a demon." Lisanna joked, touching her sister's hand before standing. "Maybe they're following you because they really like that form."

 _You have no idea._ Kyouka drawled, continuing to pick at the grass. Lisanna had made several comments about a restless demon soul following her sister, so the demoness' spirit paid no mind this time. However, Mirajane noticed that it was the first time she had told her sister that much about the presence.

"Because they really like this form…" Mirajane whispered, shifting from Seilah's form to others before landing back on the brunette again. The presence grew stronger, as per usual, but this time, the whitette listened to the souls within her body and their reactions. From the depths, she could hear the faintest of calls. All of her souls naturally tried to break free of her hold on them, but this one seemed… different. Instead of seeming angry with her for imprisoning it, every time she was in this form, it just felt… sad.

 _Was Erza right?_ Mirajane whispered in shock, returning to herself. _Were they really…?_ "Kyouka, is that you?"

Pointed ears flicked and Kyouka turned in mild astonishment at the human's call. She had learned a while ago that the human wouldn't be able to hear her so she didn't bother responding. If she did, she would only have choice words to say anyway, the least of which involving the lowliness of her species.

Mirajane glanced around, feeling for where the greenette could most probably be. "I'm listening for you now, please speak. Do you… miss her?"

Kyouka scoffed unhappily and crossed her arms, beginning to circle the whitette. "Of _course_ , I miss her, you moronic human." she snarled. "We were mates, after all. Do you realize how long it took me to come to terms with her affection for me? How long it took me to even allow myself to feel anything for her other than contempt? And, oh, how I _pitied_ her when we first met. She was so new, hadn't yet figured out her personality and couldn't even get out of her Etherious form.

"And yet, we grew closer. She allowed me to use her as a practice dummy for my interrogation technique. She absolutely adored it, too. She loved the different methods I would use, found them to be arousing simply because I was spending time with her. In all honesty, I thought she was broken, somewhat psychotic for taking pleasure in her own pain. But after a while, I grew used to it and, sometime after that, I wanted to hear her scream in a different way.

"I think it was my torture that really stoked her infatuation with me, to be honest. She admired me before I began torturing her, but every time I sparked her sense of pain, her eyes would fill with just the slightest hint more affection each time. Tch, and you should have seen her when I did it differently and sparked her sense of pleasure instead. She about lost herself, tied in that cell and sweating from exhaustion. It was the most beautiful face I had ever seen, the most perfect mixture of rapture and agony."

Kyouka finally came to a stop and sat in a different spot than where she had started out, clawing at the grass grumpily. "I miss her dearly, as she was the only one of the Nine Demon Gates I could stand. She was even the only one who knew that all of my senses were dulled due to the power I wielded. She was the only one who knew who I was."

Mirajane had remained silent throughout the entire rant, keeping a concentrated face the entire time. After a few moments of quiet, she whispered, "It's hard to hear you when I'm not fully concentrated, but from what I can gather, she was the only person you had ever loved and it took you a while to feel something through the rivalry you held her under. In a way… you're like Erza and me."

"What?" Kyouka cocked her head, silently seething. "As if I could be compared to a lowly human."

Mirajane chuckled. "You might not think so, but Erza and I started off the same way. We were constantly fighting one another, trying to see who was the better one. To this day, neither of us can overcome the other in battle. She has too many armors I have to go through and my demon forms are just too durable for her to take. We never had a winner in any of our fights and refused to go unconscious before the other did.

"However, after a while, Erza developed feelings for me. She would end our fights early and leave simply because whenever we locked heads, she would begin to fantasize. It was a bit tragic, honestly, considering when I finally found out about her feelings for me, I forced myself to try loving her back. That's where it's different than you and Seilah. I tried to force myself instead of letting it happen naturally. In the end, I couldn't build anything more than close kinship for her and sent both of us spiraling into despair for a year."

The whitette gave a soft sigh and a wry laugh. "I suppose… you're an example of a possible outcome that could have happened had I simply allowed Erza to court me and not forced anything."

Kyouka rolled her eyes. "Such is the idiocy of humans." she murmured, going back to digging at the grass. "You think it is expected of you to like the person back, despite the fact that you have no obligation to. You humans have a very hard time comprehending the word 'no', it seems." Standing the demon brushed herself off and turned. "I grow bored of this chatter. I will return shortly."

Mirajane watched her go, wondering why Kyouka had really left. Erza wasn't the only one with heightened senses for relationships. Something told her that the conversation had struck a nerve with the green-haired demoness. _She hides behind a barrier to hide how she's feeling._ Mirajane thought, focusing once more on the form of Seilah. _She's not all that different from Erza in that regard. Both of them hiding behind their own armor to keep themselves from being vulnerable._ With a smile, Mirajane continued on with her training, determined to allow Kyouka more chances to see her love.

* * *

 ** _And there you are, another chapter. Drop me a review, alright?_**


End file.
